In their own point of view
by ForeverIaMmE
Summary: What would of happened if Yusuke had two sisters? What about when one decides to become a Spirit Detective with him? Or falls in love ? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. Although I wish I did :D I hope you like my story ;)*sigh* Well , here goes...**

* * *

Mai Urameshi stood in front of the school sighing, Yusuke and Akira were late, as always, and she was beginning to worry. They were an hour late and teachers were starting to take notice. All the raven-haired girl could do was sit and wait for her idiot brother and sister to come get her. The only reason she was waiting was 'cause Yusuke and Ami didn't like her walking home alone.

She loved them, but they needed to quit being late. She groaned inwardly when she saw a particular group of girls she didn't like, walk to the front of school. Then she heard something interesting.

"... mom's a drunk."

"...abusive bother"

"...wierd sister."

"..funny looking best friend."

She turned around to see a group of girls from the soccer team huddled together whispering.

'_Oh great', _she thought, '_not only are my stupid siblings late but, now I have to deal with Asami and her minions too?'_

She sighed as she got up and walked over to the girls. No way in hell was she about to let that bitch start talking about her family that way.

She walked over to the girls who barely 2 feet away. Annoyed, she walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I would prefer if don't talk about my family while I'm sitting 2 feet away."

Asami looked at the raven-haired with disgust then said, "Oh, were you talking to me?"

"No I was talking to the little pink fairy in front your ugly ass face." (A\N:Mai gets hostile fast with Asami and you will see why in later chapters.)

Asami laughed so hard she spit in Mai's face,"YOUR calling me ugly! Hon, YOU especially shouldn't be saying that. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Yes, and I don't mean to sound conceited, but I think I look pretty good, _hon."_

"You pretty?", then she started to cackle.

"Prettier than you, probably." I muttered.

She sighed, "Honey, stop trying to lie to yourself."

"Sweetheart, I don't lie and what was that you were saying about my family?"

"Oh, sweetheart I was just telling the girls how **underpriviliged and poor **you were."

My hands started to twitch just itching to beat the living shit out of her, " Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"Oh is wittle midget Urameshi going to cwy?"

"No but I might shove your head so far up Fukazawa's ass that you'll be seeing through her mouth."

"Watch it Urameshi, you don't have your brother to hide behind."

"_**You **_watch it Nakimura and I don't need my brother."

"Like you could do anything.", one of her henchmen cackled.

"Why, exactly, do you think I'm helpless?"

"Oh, that's easy",she said, "you dress like a boy, you are vertically challenged, you live with a drunk, a delinquent ,and a weirdo, and honestly, I just feel sorry for you."

"If anything I feel sorry for you and your so called friends. I mean, look at it this way, at least your making good money being friends with her."

"What did you just say?"  
Mai just laughed and said," Oh man, if you think about it Asami's like the pimp and you guys are her bitches."

"You little...", and with that she slapped me. Hard.

* * *

Akira P.O.V.

Akira Urameshi frowned as she made her way up the stairs to get her twin brother Yusuke. This morning had been odd , especially with the fact that Yusuke had actually voluntarily went to school instead of her making him. They had been calling his name nonstop on the intercom all day. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something bad was going to happen. She hoped he was still on the roof so they could get Mai together.

She sighed,'_He probably isn't at the roof anymore, he probably already left because everyone was annoying him.'_

_ "_Um, Akira?"

She turned around to see a nervous looking boy that was in the other eighth grade class,"Yes?"

"C-can I, uh talk to you?"

"Alright."

He sighed,"Um , well you see I..."

"You what?"

"I j-just wanted to ask you if..."

"If what? I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I have somewhere to be."

"Oh, okay. Um, I really really like you, Akira. So will you please consider going out with me?"

She inwardly winced,"Um, I'm really sorry but I barely know you and I don't date people I don't know."

He looked crushed, but in reality Yusuke would of kicked his ass if she had said yes and plus she really wasn't into dating. Though she had to admit that he had some guts asking out "The Great Urameshi's" sister. She ran up the stairs hoping he was there, but of course he wasn't. She sighed and ran back down the stairs.

"Miss Urameshi?", someone called out.

"Yes, Mr. Takanaka?"

"Please, if you see Yusuke ask him to come see me tommorrow."

She sighed,"Of course Mr. Takanaka."

"Okay that will be all."

And with those words she ran out of the school.

* * *

**Okay so that was the end of my first ever fanfic chappie! So you really don't see much and I'm changing the storyline just a little bit. Hope u liked it :D plz review! This was a weird chapter because it just is in my opinion if you have any tips or anything that you think might help then feel free to pm me.**

**P.S. I Know this was kinda short but I will write longer chapters and Mai is not usually so rude and you will see that. Haha this is turning out to be a long authors note. XD BYEBIIZ see ya next chappie:3 *kisses***


	2. Accidents

**So here it is ladies and gents my second chappie! I wish I did but sadly, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. Hope u like it and plz review so I can help make the experience better in later chappies.**

* * *

Akira P.O.V.

Her ivory colored hair soars behind her as she flies out the door, towards her brother. She stops when she sees a group of people crowded around an ambulance. A man's sitting there sobbing and yelling the words **"I didn't mean to!"** Then she sees that familiar green uniform and her eyes travel up past the boy's legs and she sees his face.** HIS** face. She hears but pays no attention to a child's cries. She just needs to get to her brother. She sees that he is not breathing.

Her eyes widen,_' nononononNO! Damnit Yusuke!'_

She shoves through the crowd and once she reaches the front of the crowd, trying to get to her brother, one of the paramedics sees her, stops her, and asks what she is doing.

"That's my brother and I want to know what happened."

He winces and shakes his head,"I'm sorry miss..."

She feels the looks of pity on her back and she wants to **scream**. She doesn't need their pity, she needs her brother. She needs that feeling of security when mom brings a guy home and she gets scared. She needs her brother. Her protector. Her **family**. She suddenly gets the urge to vomit, but she can't, not here and not now. She feels numb.

She stands there shocked and after a few moments she crumples to the ground. She feels someone start to shake her shoulders, trying to call her back to consciousness. _'You broke your_ promise.', she thinks bitterly. Then everything goes black.

* * *

Mai P.O.V

She rubs her throbbing cheek and stands up, fists clenched. Asami laughs cruelly in a nasally stuck-up voice, the most annoying sound. Ever.

"Aw is wittle itty bitty Uwameshi gonna cwy?", She cackles," Go ahead and cry to your idiot big brother. But know this", she hisses leaning in closer," You ever talk like that to me again I will fucking. Destroy. You."

Mai laughs and says, " You, destroy me? Sorry to burst your bubble _sweetheart_, but that's not possible."

She roars with laughter,"You certainly are pathetic trying to act better than me. You know trash like you doesn't belong here. So don't even act like you can hurt me."

"Asami let me ask you a question. If I'm trash than why do you even bother? If anyone's pathetic it's you"  
"Me, pathetic? Yea right. And I don't, it's you who came over here, after all."

"It's you who was talking about my family. If anything I feel sorry for dumbasses like you."

"Shouldn't you be feeling sorry for yourself? What with your mom being a stripper and all.." , she says innocently.

"What makes you think my mother is a stripper?"

"Oh come on, everybody knows! You don't have to hide it."

"I'm not hiding anything and what is this about my brother?"

"Everybody knows he hits you. I mean, a guy that violent?"

"My brother has never. Ever hit me. Ever."

"Yea right."

"You have no idea **what** your talking about. You don't know me like that."

"I don't have to."

"Take it back."

"No."

"Take. It. Back.", Mai snarls.

"What if I don't?"

"I will smash your ugly ass face in."

She roars with laughter and that's it for Mai, before she knows what she's doing her fist makes contact with Asami's face. She hears a crunch, then six shrieks. She feels the bone break under her fist. She looks at Asami's pathetic gang who backs away from her, terrified.

Asami now laying on the ground moaning," My NOSEEEE!"

She hears teachers coming so she turns around, flips them off, and walks away. She hears mumbles, feels fingers being pointed at her, and hears her name being called. She keeps walking.

* * *

Akira P.O.V.

Akira woke up smelling disinfectant, and oddly enough, jello. She looked around, still tired and saw that everthing was neat and white, and there was an IV attached to her arm. She was in a very uncomfortable hospital bed. She saw that her uniform was still on and she moved around a bit. The door knob turned and she saw a doctor in a white lab coat walk in.

"Oh, I see your awake Miss Urameshi, and how are you feeling?"

"Just a little tired Dr..?"

"Nakimura."

"Right, Dr. Nakimura. Where am I? How do you know my name?"  
"There was a school I.D. in your bag and you are at Narita Hospital.", he smiled kindly at her.

"Oh."

He just nodded.

"May I ask what happened?"

"You fainted on the street."

Then everything came flooding back to her. Her eyes started to water. She had been running to get Yusuke, so they could pick up Mai together... her eyes widened.

_'Oh, shit Mai! She's gonna kill me. Damnit Yusuke! Why do things like this always happen? You idiot Yusuke.'_, she thought as she got out of bed slipping her shoes on. She didn't notice but at the thought of Yusuke she had started to unconsciously cry. She carefully took the IV off and took off running, Dr. Nakimura calling after her, when she bumped into someone and fell down.

"I'm sooo sor...", then she looked up,"..ry"

She saw the most amazing looking boy she had ever seen. His features were delicate, like a rose, he had the most beautiful green eyes EVER, and the prettiest, silky red hair.

"Are you okay miss?"

_'Damn', _she thought,_' even his voice is hot.' _

"Miss?", he said the concern obvious in his emerald green eyes.

"Fine, sorry about that. I really should be more careful.", she smiles sheepishly.

"It's okay as long as your not hurt.", he held out his hand and she took it.

"Sorry, again.", she apologized as he pulled her up. Then she took off running.

* * *

Mai P.O.V.

_'The idiot deserved it insulting mom like that',_ she thought, _'I mean sure she's not the best mom in the world, but still.'_

It was true. Atsuko Urameshi was a really really bad mother. She was almost always drinking, partying, sleeping, or bringing random guys home. While Akira and Yusuke had somewhat given up on their mother, Mai hadn't. Mai still thought that Atsuko could change, even though she didn't tell the twins that. Their dad wasn't so good either, always coming and going as he pleased. She hadn't seen him in almost a year.

Mai was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't watch where she was going and ran into somebody. That somebody was panting.

"I'm sorr-Akira?",she had looked across from her to see the older girl tears falling out of her eyes.

"Akira, what's wrong why are you crying?", Mai asked obvious concern in her voice.

"I'm...crying?", she replied and lifted her hand up to feel her tears. Then she looked at her younger sister saw her bruised face and asked," Mai what happened?"

She just shook her head. Then Akira got serious and grabbed Mai's arm," We need to talk.", she mumbled tears still spilling down her face. And that was the beginning of everything.

* * *

**yayyy a longer chappie thx 4 reviewing I got bored and wrote this the day I finished chap 1 Plz review I hope u like it! Yay 4 Kurama! Any comments made are very much appreciated and taken into account hope you like the story so far:3 *kisses***


	3. Chapter 3 Grieving

Chapter 3

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, sadly. Thanks to my reviewers and readers. Big hugs all around.**

* * *

Akira P.O.V.

I dragged my little sister to a picnic area in a nearby park. I felt completely numb. There was no simple way to tell her. Just when I thought that she had control of my emotions, I felt the tears threaten to spill again.

"..."

"What is it Ki?"

"He's ... gone."

My voice came out barely louder than a whisper.

"Who's gone?"

"He's gone." I said it slightly louder this time.

"Who Ki?"

"He's gone." My voice raised a bit.

"Ki you're scaring me."  
"He's Gone!" I yell.

"Who are you talking about?"

"HE'S GONE , DAMNIT! He...was...supposed...to...stay." I sob.

"WHO?"

"_yusuke_." It comes out barely louder than a whisper.

"What do you mean Yusuke's gone?"

All I can do is shake my head. I sob harder. I feel like I'm going to die too. The pain is unbearable, my heart is breaking slowly but surely. There is nothing I can do. '_Nothing_' I think bitterly.

My lungs are squeezing themselves, my heart is aching, and I now know what pain really is.

* * *

Mai P.O.V.

NOnononononono! It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He wasn't supposed to be gone. If she meant what I think she meant than that meant Yusuke was..._gone. _

My first initial reaction was to scream, I didn't do that. Second was to cry, I didn't do that. My third to run away and never ever look back, _I didn't do that._ See a pattern?

I couldn't just leave my sister alone with Mommy dearest. I wonder if the police were telling her right now or if she already knew.

_'Damnit Yusuke! Why do you always have to make things so complicated?' _I thought.

Seriously though because of him I was gonna be left with two very hysterical women. Wait, oh crap, Keiko. Now moved up to three. AND I was supposed to be the youngest.

I looked at my sister, sighed, and walked towards her. I patted her hair down, comforting her. Then I started my talk.

"Ki let's go home, okay? You need to take a deep breath. Keiko's probably over there waiting for us." I whisper.

She nods mechanically, wiping her tears and I think I hear her whisper Keiko's name. She gets up and I start to lead her home mumbling soothing things in her ear so she stays calm. Her tears don't stop falling. Her words echo in my mind a million times over. _He was supposed to stay._

Damn right, he was. He broke his promise to me and Ki and especially to Keiko, that he would always be there. I sigh and keep saying things to keep Ki calm. The one thing I won't say is that everything's going to be okay. Because it's not and it almost never is with this family.

* * *

Next day at his Wake

Akira P.O.V.

I sit in the middle of my sister and mother and I watch people pay their respects. I see Keiko surrounded by a bunch of her friends. She look so heartbroken that I almost want to get up and go hug her, _almost._ Then I watch as her friends start to question her. I know what they're all thinking, they're thinking about what a smart girl like Keiko sees in Yusuke. And I want to go up there and beat them until it doesn't hurt anymore. It's ridiculous, I mean Yusuke wasn't a bad person he just wasn't that good either.

I know what these people are afraid of and it's not Yusuke it's his stupid reputation. Then I hear it, it's Kuwabara and he's screaming.

"Damnit Urameshi! You were supposed to stay! You were supposed live until I beat you!"

"Kuwabara, stop it! This is not the time or the place"

And then some other non- coherent stuff. His gang proceded to drag him out after a sobbing fit. That was it, I couldn't take it when Mr. Takanaka came in so I ran away. I _ran away _from my own brother's Wake. Pathetic right?

* * *

Mai P.O.V.

So you know how when somebody, like say your grandpa or whatever, dies everybody says that they understand but they really don't? Or that everything's going to be okay but it's not. Well, as weird as this sounds, I need that somebody to tell me because I can't go to Mom, Ki just ran off, Keiko well, just no, my Dad didn't even bother to come to the wake, Sayuri well she's out of town, so is Hikaru for that matter, and that left Yusuke but he's dead.

So basically I'm stuck here to deal with the aftermath, alone. So I'm just gonna skip over the part where the lady and her son come in 'cause what comes next kinda freaked me out. So, I'm sitting here just barely responding to whoever. Then I look over through my hair and see *pause for dramatic effect* Asami with a man I think is her Dad. Wait hold on and rewind. Asami? What the hell is she doing here? But wow nice bandage. I knew I could damage but not like _that._

I kind of wanna puke now.

* * *

**SOooooo what do you think will happen? And WHY is Asami the wake? Well there is a hint in the first two chapters if you read carefully and thanks for the faves, but may I ask you to pretty please, Review? Thank you to all that have reviewed. *sigh* I'm kinda iffy about this chapter but I can't see it being rewritten any other way so thx. *Kisses* :3**

**P.S. Sorry 4 the shortness **


	4. HELP

**So this is only a note, but I promise a chapter 4 is on the way. I need some help. I want to introduce some new characters and I may change them around a bit but not to much. List some unique characteristics, weapon choice, if they are a fighter or not, name, eye color etc. Give me some really interesting characters and spread the word please. THANK YOU! I love all of you and cookies to people who enter characters. **

**P.S. You can enter by PM or review. **


	5. More Grieving

**SOoo I haven't been on in a while cuz i was grounded or whateveer so here is my chapter 4. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Luv u!**

* * *

Akira P.O.V.

I ran till my lungs felt like they would explode. As I was catching my breath I looked around with blurry vision. I was in the park. The same park where we first met Keiko, I felt a slight smile as I recalled the day.

_-Start Flashback-_

_"Yuuuuusuuukeee! Hurry up or I'm gonna win!", a young girl with bright eyes and long black hair called. There was a boy chasing after her, a determined look on on his face. He looked exactly like the girl._

_"Shut up Ki or I'll push you down the hill!" and he did ,or at least he thought he did, but being who he was it wasn't Ki. Uh-oh._

_"Yusuke_!_ You idiot! That wasn't me!"_

_"I know I didn't mean it!"_

_**Thwack!**_

_The raven-haired boy held his cheek as he looked up at the crying girl. She had short brown hair in pigtails and big brown eyes. Akira ran over just in time to see the slap, she knew she should be angry but she wasn't. She burst out laughing and the pig-tailed girl looked up sniffing._

_"It's not funny."_

_"Yea it is."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Akira Urameshi. Are you okay? What's your's? Are you hurt?"_

_-end flashback-_

* * *

Mai P.O.V.

I feel sick inside and very nervous because I have a feeling that Asami is here for a reason and it's not a good one. She better not ruin Yusuke's wake or I'll do worse damage than break her face. I don't notice she's staring until I come back from my thoughts. I don't if I should wave or just leave it alone. She looks sad and there is an unfamiliar emotion in her eyes. Wait is that, **_sympathy?_ *gasp* **I didn't even know the Ice Queen was capable of that. She keeps staring at me with sad eyes and it's creeping me out. I sigh, this is going to be one helluva night. Can someone please tell me why both Sayuri and Hikaru aren't hear?

* * *

**Hey Babiesies don't be mad, but I haven't been on in a while :( I will get more chappies out later this week and *drumroll please* dudududududududu DuDUNNNNNN... IDK what that was but I will be introducing some NEW CHARACTERS! :D I know that still doesn't get me of the hook for short chapters but I'm trying and for those of you who don't know PMing stands for private messaging and you can only PM if you have a fanfiction account . ****I love you guys and pretty please with an orange on top review? IDK if people are reading if there are no reviews D: Oh, and very special thanks to Biku-sensei :D for the very awesome and perfect OC cookies and a kiss to you :-* anywho I would also like to thank my sis MusicBox for some awesome ideas because I know she has been waiting for new chapters for forever.**

**P.S. Keep them reviews coming y'all. ^_^ 3 you *PEACE***


End file.
